Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame is the second Winnie the Pooh crossover created by brerdaniel where Pooh and his friends put up a play and meet a man named Quasimodo who lives in a bell tower of Notre Dame. It premiered on YouTube July 2008. A remake version will be made by SuperKitaroShinX in the near future. Plot The movie opens in 1482 Paris with Clopin, a gypsy puppeteer, telling a group of children the story of the Hunchback of Notre Dame {"The Bells of Notre Dame"}: One night, four gypsies, along with Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore, attempted to enter Paris but were stopped by Judge Claude Frollo, the Minister of Justice. Pooh and the stuffed animals, along with one gypsy woman who was carrying a bundle attempted to flee and Frollo pursued, thinking that they were carrying stolen goods. Chasing them to Notre Dame, Frollo snatches the bundle from her and kicks her, causing her to fall and hit her head against the stone steps of the cathedral while the stuffed animals helplessly watch. Frollo discovers that the bundle is a deformed baby and attempts to drown it in a well, but is stopped by the Archdeacon, who tells him to care for the child as repentance for killing an innocent woman. He agrees, on the condition that the child will live in the cathedral and the stuffed animals will not say a word of this to anyone. Frollo names the baby Quasimodo, meaning "half-formed". Twenty years later, Quasimodo is shown to be the bellringer of Notre Dame. Frollo tells Quasimodo to never leave the bell tower because the people in the city will mistreat him beause of his ugliness. Frollo has also lied about Quasimodo's mother, saying that he took Quasimodo in when his mother abandoned him. Nevertheless, after Frollo departs following a visit, Quasimodo dreams of spending a day out in the world {"Out There"}. Quasimodo's gargoyle friends Hugo, Victor, and Laverne convince him to sneak out of the cathedral, given that it was the annual Feast of Fools and everyone is in costume. Meanwhile, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore return to see how much Notre Dame has changed after twenty years and decide to attend the Festival of Fools to enjoy themselves. At that moment, Frollo and his new captain of the guard, Phoebus arrive to oversee the festival as Quasimodo tries to keep himsel from being seen {"Topsy Turvy"}. When the time comes to crown the ugliest man at the festival as the "King of Fools", Esmeralda, who has just performed for the crowd, pulls Quasimodo onto the stage, thinking that his face is a mask. When his face is shown to be real, Pooh & friends are shocked, but Clopin hurries to calm them, and Quasimodo is crowned the King of Fools. He is initially met with applause, but Frollo's guards incite the crowd to turn on him, tying him down to a wooden turntable and pelting him with produce. Pooh, his friends, and Phoebus disapprove of the cruelty, and asks permission to put a stop to it, but Frollo holds him back, to teach Quasimodo a lesson for disobeying him. However, when she realizes what is going on, Esmeralda frees Quasimodo and accuses Frollo of cruelty for not having it stopped sooner. Frollo orders her arrest for insulting him, but Esmeralda uses illusory tricks to disappear, after which Frollo accuses her of witchcraft. After Quasimodo heads back to the cathedral, humiliated, Pooh and friends follow Esmeralda and her goat Djali following the Hunchback, disguised together as an old man. Recognizing her disguise from when he first saw her in the street, Phoebus pursues Esmeralda. She is initially aggressive towards him, even attacking him with a candlestick and forcing him to engage her in hand-to-hand combat before she realizes that he is honorable about the sanctity of the church and is not intending to arrest her. Frollo bursts in on them and attempts to have Esmerelda and the others dragged out, but Phoebus saves them by saying that they claimed sanctuary. The archdeacon then commands Frollo and Phoebus to leave out of respect for the church. They leave, Frollo warning them that she will be arrested if she leaves the cathedral {Pooh & friends will be arrested if they try to leave Paris}. Esmeralda, though thinking herself unworthy to offer a prayer, prays for God to protect her people and the other outcasts {"God Help the Outcasts"}. Quasimodo hears the song and they spot him, following him to the bell tower, where he becomes even more infatuated with her, makes friends with Pooh and the gang, and helps them escape. In gratitude for his kindness, she gives him a necklace with a map of Paris, with points representing Notre Dame and the Court of Miracles, the gypsy hideout. With her on his mind, he returns to his desk, where he keeps a model of the city and its inhabitants, and carves a new figurine in the shape of Esmeralda {"Heaven's Light"}. Meanwhile, Frollo is disturbed by his own lust for Esmeralda and fears eternal damnation as a consequence {"Hellfire"}. The next day, while Pooh and the stuffed animals clean-up the town after the festival, Frollo leads a search for gypsies, burning down houses and buildings. Phoebus is disturbed by his actions, and when Frollo orders him to burn down a mill with people inside, refuses, When Frollo does it he dives into the mill to save the family. Frollo attempts to have him executed for insubordination, but Phoebus steals Frollo's horse and escapes. He is pursued and shot with an arrow as he is crossing a bridge, causing him to fall into the river, but Esmerelda & the others, who has been watching in disguise the whole time, dives in to save him when the coast is clear. After Quasimodo has just ben convinced by the gargoyles that Esmeralda is romantically interested in him {"A Guy Like You"}, Esmeralda brings the injured Phoebus to the bell tower, and Quasimodo is heartbroken to see them declare love for one-another. By now, Frollo suspects Quasimodo of helping Esmerelda {he also suspects Pooh & friends, ever since they came into Paris}. He returns to the cathedral just as she leaves, and Quasimodo hides Phoebus under a table. Frollo frightens Quasimodo into admitting the truth, then tells him of his plans to attack the Court of Miracles "at dawn with a thousand men" {Pooh and his friends eavesdropped on the conversation while in hiding}. After Frollo leaves, Phoebus and Quasimodo, with Pooh and friends, decide to work together to warn the gypsies. They manage to find the Court of Miracles using the neckless Esmeralda gave to Quasimodo, but upon arriving they are captured by Clopin and his men. Mistaking them for spies, the gypsies sentence them to death by hanging {"The Court of Miracles"}. They are saved by Esmeralda and they warn the gypsies of Frollo's plan, but Frollo and his soldiers arrive to arrest all of them; he had followed Quasimodo to the Court of Miracles. The next day Frollo prepares to burn Esmeralda at the stake in front of the cathedral. He offers Esmeralda a chance to live if she agrees to be his lover, but she is disgusted by his offer. Pooh and the gang are tied up with Quasimodo chained up in the bell tower, despondent, but as they hear Frollo's hypocritical speech about truth and justice and sees Frollo light the fire, his anger gets the better of him and he furiously breaks free from the chains. He unties Pooh and the others and rescues Esmeralda, carrying her back to the cathedral, where he claims sanctuary. Frollo, however, orders his men to break into Notre Dame, while Phoebus escapes his prison carriage and incites the surrounding crowd to revolt against Frollo's tyranny. They free the gypsies and drive back the guards. Quasimodo pours molten copper from above to drive the guards back as the battle rages below, but Frollo manages to break into the cathedral, where he finds Quasimodo and his friends weeping over the unconscious Esmeralda, thinking she has died. Frollo attempts to stab Quasimodo, but Quasimodo overpowers Frollo, seizes the weapon and throws him to the floor. In his rage, Quasimodo comes close to killing Frollo, but is distracted when Esmeralda wakes up. Frollo brandishes a sword, and chases them to the balconies, where he and Quasimodo begin to fight, with Quasimodo unable to retaliate due to trying to protect Esmeralda from the deranged judge. During the battle, Frollo reveals that Quasimodo's mother actually died trying to save them {Pooh and the stuffed animals witnessed the whole thing at the time}, and that he intends to kill Quasimodo as he "should have done" twenty years ago. Frollo manages to use his cape to knock Quasimodo off the balcony, but Quasimodo grabs the cape and pulls Frollo with him, although he refrains from letting Frollo drop to his death Esmeralda and Pooh grab hold of Quasimodo's arm but are unable to pull him up. Frollo scrambles atop one of the inanimate gargoyles, and raises his sword in preparation to strike at them, despite receiving mercy, but the gargoyle he is standing on begins to crumble and making him lose his footing. The demonic face of the gargoyle comes to life and roars at him, and Frollo plummets into the molten copper far below. Esmeralda loses her grip on them, but they are caught by Phoebus on a bacony below. Quasimodo then shows his acceptance of Esmeralda and Phoebus's relationship. They emerge from the cathedral, and Esmeralda leads Quasimodo out into the sunlight, where he is finally accepted by the citizens of Paris. Trivia *This was a PAL film with PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, and Piglet's Big Movie and NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie. It is unknown if SuperKitaroShinX's remake version will be either a PAL film or an NTSC film. Musical Films | Action/Adventure films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | DisneyDaniel93 Musical Films | Action/Adventure films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | DisneyDaniel93